


ki’s birthday surprise

by kihdimple



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, IM, Im Changkyun - Freeform, Kihyun - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, changki, changkyun - Freeform, hoseok/wonho, hyungwon - Freeform, hyunwoo/shownu, idk how to tag properly on here lol, jooheon - Freeform, kihyunbirthday, kikyun, minhyuk - Freeform, monstax, soft, surprise, yoo kihyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihdimple/pseuds/kihdimple
Summary: it’s kihyun’s birthday and changkyun wants to surprise him
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 18
Collections: changki





	ki’s birthday surprise

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i wrote this oneshot on kihyun’s birthday and published it on wattpad in time but kinda am late here now,, anyways yeah i got this idea randomly and wrote few hours through the night so if it’s poorly written or there’s like typos n such that’s why so pls forgive me lol,, and enjoy reading

it was 7:30 am when changkyun woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing right next to him. although he was tired, he was quick to turn it off and sit up afterwards to make sure that he wouldn't fall asleep again, because nonetheless he remembered what day it was today. it was kihyun's birthday. and because he wanted to make this day special for his hyung, he decided weeks ago on the plan. the remaining six of the members had been planning how to spend this very day for a while now. the first thing they did being the creation of a group chat, excluding kihyun of course, where they would give all their suggestions and plan everything in detail. part of that very plan was also to prepare a special breakfast for the older, suggested by the youngest. that was the reason why changkyun wanted to wake up earlier than kihyun would in order to surprise him.  
the others knew about it and agreed on getting up earlier too, but not this early. the youngest was okay with that though, he knew his hyungs deserved some rest and he would be okay with preparing the breakfast by himself, as he has learned to cook properly thanks to all the times he did cook together with kihyun. and to his luck, his mother wasn't a bad cook either, so he has been taught well ever since he was a child. setting an alarm and waking up early without kihyun noticing though, seemed to be a problem, knowing that just like himself, his hyung was a very light sleeper, so this was not an option. for this too, he had a plan and since everything played out exactly like the youngest wanted to the night before, it was going great.  
changkyun was lucky that kihyun's birthday fell onto a date when the group didn't have any schedules, because just a few weeks ago, they came back with their latest album and their promotions ended already, so for now they'd have some time off. that was why they could sleep in each day and didn't have any stress at all. vocal and dance practice wasn't excluded, but the boys were used to it, so that didn't cause them any problem.  
besides that it was one of the many parts of their job that they really enjoyed to do. and the day before was such a day too. they could sleep in, kihyun made breakfast, they ate together and all of them had a few hours before they'd have to get back to work. the singers of the group had vocal practice at 2:30 pm and while the vocals had practice, the rappers, speaking of jooheon and changkyun, spent their time in the older's studio, working together on lyrics or their songs in general. then, in the evening all seven of them would meet up back at the company's building to start the dance practice. it depends on the day and their current choreography, but usually they finish around 9 pm and that was when their work officially ended for a day if it wasn't during the promotion period. it has been working like this for years now and they were satisfied. it was good. and yesterday was exactly one of these very days.  
arriving at the dorm the night before, they ordered some delivery food and after eating together, each of them spent the rest of their day in their own preferred way. in this case, hyungwon was the only one heading to bed immediately, jooheon and minhyuk were playing some games together and the two oldest of the group, speaking of hyunwoo and hosek, they settled in the living room, continuing to watch a drama they had started a while ago. changkyun and kihyun spent the time in their shared room, not really doing anything until the youngest suggested something.

flashback;

"hyung?" changkyun raised his voice, making sure the older would understand him well.

"mh?" kihyun hummed to show him that he could contine, lifting his head and looking up from his phone, the screen lightening up his face in the dim room.

"can we watch a movie together?" the younger asked again, purposely making his voice sound cute because he knew exactly that kihyun couldn't resist agreeing if he asked him in that very tone.

"you sure, kyunnie? it's a bit late now, isn't it?" kihyun chuckled, now locking his phone to pay his full attention towards the maknae. to that, changkyun said nothing but pouted cutely and kihyun got the message.

"okay, okay. which one do you want to watch, baby?"  
that was when the younger smiled brightly at him, slightly blushing at the nickname, even though it wasn't something that unusual for the older to call him that. but still, kihyun only used this very nickname whenever there wasn't anyone else around, so it was still kind of special to hear his hyung using it.

"yay! i'll look for one, hyung! you can start your laptop already, i'll be back in a second!" changkyun cheerfully said, jumping off of his bed, rushing out of the room to get the movie he wanted to watch with kihyun from the living room. kihyun kept chuckling at his cuteness, getting up to take his laptop that he put down onto the desk in their room earlier, secretly looking forward to create new happy memories with his baby, to spend some time with the maknae. just the both of them.  
arriving downstairs, changkyun smiled at his hyungs as he passed in front of the tv, getting two very gentle smiles in return.

"so it's working?" hoseok asked with a smirk on his lips, watching their maknae crouch down in front of the shelf, where they kept all of their movies, causing changkyun to smile proudly back at him after he picked one that he liked.

"yes it is! now it's just a question of time." the youngest replied, waving towards hyunwoo and hoseok, quick to head back upstairs to his and kihyun's shared room.  
when he arrived, kihyun was already settled in his bed, his laptop on his lap and having freed the space next to him for changkyun to sit down too. he smiled at the maknae, watching his every move while the younger prepared the movie and made it himself comfortable right next to his hyung. a blanket was covering the both of them, their backs leaning against the wall behind them, the laptop now resting on both of their laps and the only light illuminating the room being the lamp on kihyun's bedside table. it was such a nice atmosphere and even though the older was quite tired already, he was very much looking forward to this now. it was the perfect way to finish this pretty exhausting day and now being cuddled up against the younger, he felt really happy.  
kihyun loved their precious time together and appreciated every single second of it, because although the older assured himself that changkyun would always stay his baby, the maknae might grow out of this kind of thing at one point and until this moment comes, he was going to do everything he could to not let this happen any time soon. however, after about an hour of the movie playing in front of him, kihyun felt his eyelids grow heavier, hard to keep open. changkyun too, noticed this as his hyung's head, which was resting on his shoulder by now, slowly started growing heavier. and after a few more minutes passed, he couldn't hide the smile anymore that formed on his lips, when he felt kihyun's head fall deeper into the crook of his neck, now being sure that the older has fully fallen asleep.  
yet, he kept watching the movie, waiting for his hyung's sleep to deepen, so that he could get up, without waking him up. and besides that, the events occuring in the movie did cause his interest to rise, wanting to know how the end of the story looked like.  
at one point kihyun shifted in his position and the maknae stiffened, scared that the older would wake up in this very second, but he relaxed soon after as he felt kihyun do nothing but nudge his head deeper in the crook of his neck. changkyun felt a shiver rush down his spine when the older let out a soft sigh, his hot breath hitting his skin. then the older mumbled something, too unclear for the youngest to understand, but that was it. kihyun was still sound asleep and after letting out a relieved sigh himself, the maknae's focus was pulled back onto the movie still playing in front of him.  
after about one and a half hour later, the movie ended and now it was changkyun's mission to get out of the bed without waking kihyun up. sometimes, the older did sleep quite deeply but if it was one these nights that day, was a question the younger didn't have an answer to yet, so he simply tried. he silently turned off the laptop, took out the CD and closed the device with success. then he slowly picked up the laptop, put it onto the bedside table to his right and snuck out of the covers. for this, he had to hold up his hyung's head when getting out of the bed, so that it wouldn't fall down, considering it has been resting on his shoulder and after he surprisingly managed to put his head down onto the soft pillows on the bed without kihyun waking up, all he did now was to pull up the blanket, so the older wouldn't get cold during the night and then he continued by quietly sneaking out of the room, closing the door after he went through. on the other side, changkyun leaned his head against the wooden fabric, letting out a sigh to the surprising accomplishment of the mission. it was already 2:04 am when the youngest looked at his phone. and knowing that he should go to bed now too, considering he wanted to wake up early the next day, he headed towards the bathroom. the boy took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, put on fresh clothes that consisted of an oversized hoodie he once took out of one of his hyung's closets and some shorts and was now heading to the room jooheon and minhyuk shared in the dorm. he was going to sleep in bed with one of hyungs tonight to not wake up kihyun the next morning when the set alarm would go off and because their room was the closest to enter now, he simply chose this one. he quietly opened the door, welcoming complete silence, meaning that the both of them were already asleep.  
chagkyun carefully closed the door behind him, making sure that he wouldn't wake up his hyungs and was now heading towards their beds, the shuffling of his feet being the only sound filling the silence.  
he didn't think too long and walked towards minhyuk's bed, bending down a bit to make himself known of.

"hyung, it's me." he whispered but loud enough for minhyuk to hear, as he was now moving closer to the wall to create some space for the maknae to lay down and join him. 

"so it worked?" minhyuk said sleepily, his tired voice sending off a soft shiver down the younger's back, caused by the way he was mumbling into his neck.

"yes, it worked." changkyun replied in a content voice, smiling softly against the white fabric of the pillow. 

"good." the older spoke again, putting his arm around the younger's waist, pulling him a bit closer to assure he wouldn't fall out of the bed, because it indeed was quite a small one for two grown men to sleep in. and yet none of the two were bothered by it since all seven of them are used to be this close and sleeping in one bed wasn't such an unusual thing for them either. like this, minhyuk drifted back to sleep pretty soon, while changkyun simply laid there, going through the whole plan for the next day once again, before sleep finally took over him and all they had to do now was wait for the next morning to come. 

end of flashback;

and this very happening was his plan all along. he knew that kihyun was exhausted and already assumed that the older would fall asleep soon that day, but because changkyun couldn't just leave the room and not come back while his hyung was still awake, he figured out that it could work like that. and it did. otherwise the older would've probably waited until the maknae came back into the room and other than that, he wouldn't have known any proper answers to the questions kihyun would have asked him.  
however, when changkyun got up, all minhyuk did was giving him a quick sleepy smile just before he turned around again in his bed, to keep sleeping. jooheon didn't seem to hear the alarm at all since he didn't budge in his position. the youngest took his phone and headed out of the room, closing the door afterwards and welcoming the plain silence he was met with in the dorm. it was a good sign. none of his hyungs were awake already, meaning that kihyun was also still asleep. good, the plan has been working out perfectly.  
after changkyun went to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and prepare himself for the day, he headed down towards the kitchen immediately, ready to start the continuation of his plan. he had bought all the ingredients for the breakfast he was going to prepare for his hyung's birthday the day before, early in the morning, so all he had to do now was to focus and get cooking. the meal the youngest was preparing was full on variety and besides the main dishes, speaking of rice and soup of several kinds, side dishes like grilled short ribs or 'galbi' as it's better known for, spicy seafood salad, bean sprout rice, seasoned kelp and radish strip kimchi, was the kind of traditional korean breakfast they only ever got full on at special shootings or events in general, so for changkyun to put all this effort in one meal and doing everything by himself on top of that, was really something that didn't happen too often. he always tried his best to make his hyung's birthdays really special and because they now had a lot of time, the younger was free to pull off something big, especially if it's for kihyun, what gave him even more motivation to do it the way he had been planning to for two weeks now. he had some silent music play in the background as he started cooking, just hoping that luck was on his side today, so that kihyun would not wake up before he was done.  
...

it was 9:47 am, when the six of his other hyungs started waking up, sluggishly entering the kitchen one by one, checking if their plan had worked out or not so much. the first one to do so, was minhyuk, who was leading a sleepy jooheon into the kitchen by holding his hand, smiling proudly as the maknae came in sight, calmly washing the dishes while the scent of delicious food lingered in the air. as soon as changkyun heard them walk in, he turned around and smiled back at the older while drying one of the many bowls he used earlier, cooking. 

"woah, you're already finished?" jooheon said as he looked at the big table next to the kitchen counter, set with plates, glasses, cutlery and some already finished side dishes that weren't ones that needed to be heated up. 

"no, hyung. i mean, yes, most of it is practically done, but i will make the ones that need to be eaten warm later on. it doesn't take long to make those, so as soon as everyone, kihyun hyung included is awake, i will finish the whole thing! but does it look good so far?" changkyun asked brightly as he watched his hyungs inspect each and every single one of the prepared foods, eyes widened.

"it looks so delicious, kyunnie! wow! you made all of this by yourself?" minhyuk said as he ruffled the younger's hair, happily praising the hard working maknae.

"hey! don't do that. wait for the others to join. don't eat it away by yourself!" minhyuk called out a bit louder now, eyeing jooheon who was stealing a bit of the kimchi that was set on the table. as soon as he heard the older come towards him, he sprinted off to the living room and settled down onto the sofa, having minhyuk stumbling onto him over the backrest right after. changkyun was left laughing at them running off together, fooling around like that at this time of the morning. he was interrupted by hyunwoo, who walked into the kitchen with hoseok following behind, putting on his jacket.

"oh my god kyun-ah, this looks so good!" the oldest of them said, scanning all the food that was set on the table, looking back at the youngest in shock and yet so much joy. he was so proud.

"you did so well, kkung! i can't wait to taste all of it!" and now it was hoseok who came closer to ruffle his hair, but changkyun honestly didn't mind. all he knew was that his cheeks must've been a deep red caused by the embarrassment or rather his shyness as to how much he got complimented within those ten minutes. it wasn't something that happened too often, but when it did happen, he loved it. 

"yes, it's going to be so good! i'm sure kihyun will love this. you're such a sweet maknae, changkyun-ah." hyunwoo said with a proud smile as he headed towards the living room to get his phone.

"so, will you go and wake him up now?" hoseok asked as he took out a bottle of water of the fridge, opening the cap and taking a sip.

"yes, if hyungwon hyung is awake too?" 

"he is. we woke him up a while ago. he's still in bed but i made sure that he won't fall back asleep. i'm sure he's already getting ready." hoseok replied while putting the bottle back where he had found it.

"good, then yeah. i'll go and wake him up." changkyun smiled at his hyung, who was now getting his wallet.

"we'll be back in about half an hour i think. might be 40 minutes, it depends on how fluent the traffic out there is right now, but we'll be as quick as possible. i promise." hyunwoo entered the kitchen again, his phone in one and his car keys in the other hand. the two oldest were going to get the cake that changkyun has ordered a few days ago. chocolate cake, of course. everyone knew that this was kihyun's favorite.

"it's alright, hyung. thank you." and with that, they headed out, but not without hoseok turning back one last time.

"you're such a good maknae, kyunnie. he's going to love you even more, i'm jealous." the older said with a teasing pout just before he then actually left, smiling one last time at the youngest, getting a small chuckle in return. his hyungs were getting ready now and now it was changkyun's time to wake up kihyun. he did feel bad for waking him up to be honest, but for their plans to work out as wished, they had to have enough time and besides that, the meal the younger prepared shouldn't be out too long, otherwise it would lose it's fresh taste and it wouldn't be as enjoyable then either.  
now, changkyun stood in front of their shared room, when he looked at his phone one more time. it was 10:07 am. that was usually the time kihyun would wake up on free days, so it was okay to wake him up now. it was his special day and until this very moment, everything had worked out as planned. now it was only kihyun, who was missing to fully start the day.  
the younger slowly opened the door, taking a peek in the now enlightened room. he opened the door wider and carefully closed it afterwards, so that he could calmly, gently wake his hyung up without any of the screeching sounds that were created by jooheon and minhyuk playing around and without the sound of doors opening and closing frequently. he stepped closer to the older's bed and what he saw tucked at his heart. kihyun was laying there, soundly asleep. he was wearing a white shirt, the covers by now only pulled up to the lower half of his body. his left arm was resting above his head while his right hand was limply positioned on top of his chest, rising and falling with every rhythmic breath the older took. kihyun's lips were slightly parted and his head a bit tilted to the right, facing the youngest. he was beautiful. chankyun always wondered how someone could look this breathtaking in sleep and yes, he was pretty sure that yoo kihyun was the only one being able to do so. after admiring the image in front of him for a bit longer, he finally decided to take the needed step to crouch down next to his hyung, to finally wake him up. 

"hyung." the maknae started by calling his name softly, but he got no reaction.

"hyung, you have to get up." still no response.

"don't make this even harder for me now, hyung. please, wake up." changkyun pouted. he hated disturbing his hyung's sleep, but he didn't have any other option now.

"kihyun hyungie, please wake up. i'm sorry but i need you to get up." he kept trying, raising his voice a bit but now also gently poking the older's cheek. that was when he got his first response. kihyun let out a sigh and grunted softly, showing he didn't want to get up. he kept trying and was practically whining by now, but in the cutest way anyone could ever. 

"no, i don't wanna." kihyun mumbled after he opened one of his eyes sleepily, looking at the maknae for a second, but closing it again right away, not having any intention of getting up.

"hyung, please~ just for today, i promise." 

"five minutes more, kyunnie." and again, changkyun's heart seemed to fasten in beats, seeing the older cuddly like that. it was unusual to see kihyun act like that. surely he loved every bit of it, because yes, it was adorable but he knew that he couldn't let his softness win over him the way it was going to. he bit his lip as guilt was overflowing his heart, feeling so bad for having to wake the older up like that.

"you're so stubborn, hyung. please, just wake up." he pouted again, not quite knowing what to do. that changed very quickly though, when kihyun wordlessly lifted the blanket, signaling changyun to slip in. and surely, the maknae could not resist this. he loved their cuddly mornings and now unwillingly accepting that it was pointless trying to wake him up like that, he did what he was told to and snuck under the covers, resting his head on top of kihyun's solid chest. the smile that formed on the older's lips after this did stay unnoticed by the younger, as he felt changkyun starting to play mindlessly with the hem of the shirt he was wearing.

"you know what day it is today, hyung. right?"

"hm. i'm not sure. maybe." kihyun said sleepily as he started stroking the younger's hair gently. he knew exactly what day it was today and he knew that changkyun had planned something. what it was exactly, that he didn't know. but he was sure that this year too, he would be surprised by the maknae's idea. he liked teasing the youngest and this right then and there was one of his ways to do so. and yeah, surely, changkyun knew it as well.

"happy birthday, hyung." that was when kihyun pulled the youngest closer, hugging him tightly to show him his gratefulness. the message indeed was delivered and the older knew this through the way changkyun too, tightened his arms around his waist. the both of them fell into a comfortable silence, as kihyun found himself drifting back to sleep with the maknae in his arms. a little while passed, when the older opened his eyes again, noticing that changkyun had fallen asleep again as well.  
now his mission was accomplished. he smiled proudly to himself, lifting his head to set a gentle peck on top of the younger's head, chuckling softly after that.

"thank you, baby." he whispered, pulled him even closer (if that was possible) and then kihyun closed his eyes again, more than content that this very moment he was in right now, was going to be how he started his birthday this very year. and for sure, it was the best he could imagine it to be, really.  
kihyun didn't quite know how long exactly they stayed like this, but when he heard the door of their room open again, he knew that that was the time he actually had to get up. he knew that he couldn't win any of the remaining five members with this technique. but to be honest, he didn't want to either. he would only ever show this very side of him towards changkyun, not anyone else. only his baby was allowed to see him like this and he would keep stand to this fact.

"look at them, hyung. aren't they the most adorable?" it was jooheon's voice saying this, kihyun was sure of that.

"yes, i know. isn't it kind of strange seeing kihyun like this? he would never behave like this when we are around." hyunwoo said in a whisper, yet clear enough for kihyun to hear.

"i know right? i'm jealous." jooheon again.

"i can hear you, you know? i may be tired, but not deaf." kihyun spoke up, causing the other two to flinch a bit. to this, all of them were surprised at the giggle that the youngest let out against kihyun's chest. 

"happy birthday, hyung!" jooheon shrieked in joy, heading towards the bed just before he jumped onto both of them, hugging them tightly.

"careful, careful, joo. don't choke them." hyunwoo laughed as he sent changkyun a look, signaling him that they should come down and eat, before the dishes would lose their taste. the younger got the message as he tried sitting up, causing jooheon to losen the grip around both of them, whereas kihyun just let out an exaggerated sigh, as if he literally almost was choked, to tease the second youngest of the group. all of them knew that jooheon was a very touchy person and when his given love wasn't appreciated, he would get sulky real quick. he was cute though, whenever that happened so all of them enjoyed teasing him.

"pff, i'll go hug minhyuk hyung. he at least knows how to appreciate my love." he said, pouting. then he just rushed out of the room giggling and not long after, they heard the two of the most energetic members causing sounds no one seemed to have ever heard before. hyunwoo's eyes landed back on the bed, smiling happily at the sight of the others chuckling at jooheon's actions.

"happy birthday, ki. and changkyun, hoseok took over in the kitchen now, so don't worry. you two take all the time you need." their leader never lost the smile on his face until he left the room, leaving changyun and kihyun in silence. they looked at each other and kihyun couldn't help but smirk at the pout the younger's lips held. he knew exactly why it was there.

"hey, don't put the blame on me. you're the one who fell asleep again. i just did what i had to, to make it work." kihyun smiled proudly as he ruffled the maknae's hair.

"you're mean, hyung. you knew exactly that i couldn't resist."

"mh. i know you well, kyunnie. and don't act as if you didn't like it." to that, he got a small smile as response and he was satisfied with that. "see?" he chuckled.

"yes yes, whatever. but now that you're finally awake, get ready hyung. you know exactly that i have prepared something, so get moving. i'll wait downstairs." kihyun was just about to go to the bathroom, when changkyun interrupted his doings just before he could get out of the door.

"oh and hyung," kihyun turned around and his full focus laid on changkyun, who got up and was now approaching him, "what you're going to see downstairs isn't really a lot, so don't think that this is going to be everything, okay? i will make today a very special and happy day for you, alright? i promise you." he kept talking, now enclosing his with kihyun's hand. the older didn't pull away. "and if i realize that it still is not enough, i will make it worth your expectation. you just have to trust me. do you trust me?" changkyun said, his voice full of desperation. he squeezed the older's hand a bit tighter, giving him the cue to answer.

"yes, kyun. i do trust you." kihyun didn't quite know what to expect now. before this, he thought maybe changkyun prepared some foods for him, a cake if not anything else. he thought maybe the maknae bought him a nice present or organized some kind of program for all seven of them to have a nice day off today, but now his mind went blank.

"good." why the youngest was suddenly acting like this, he didn't know. but one thing kihyun was sure of, was that whatever it may be that the younger had planned, it would indeed make this day remarkable. the butterflies that seemed to stumble around in his stomach didn't appear to quiet down though. it was a weird feeling, but it also wasn't one that kihyun wanted to go away.  
however, what changkyun did plan in the end, wasn't something that kihyun could've ever dreamt of. it was going to be something new, something that would've stayed in the unknown if the youngest hadn't collected the courage to act on. the birthday boy was excited.  
...

and yeah, kihyun did like it. a lot, actually. he did feel happy. he did feel much more than content.  
but honestly, kihyun wondered. not only about the fact that their youngest never seemed to run out of ideas, but he also does wonder about how it doesn't matter what it was, that changkyun did for his hyungs, he still manages to make them experience new happiness.  
and he manages to yet again show kihyun, what it means to wholeheartedly love and treasure someone.  
how to adore him, to be exact.


End file.
